Technological advancements have increased the accessibility of audio tracks such as, for example, music content. For example, a user can access audio content over the Internet through an online store, an Internet radio station, an online music service, an online movie service, and the like, in addition to the more traditional avenues of accessing audio content. Commonly a user selects the music he or she wishes to hear, and new music is discovered through friends or other associates or via advertisements such as television advertisements.
In addition, the drawings are for the purpose of illustrating example embodiments, but it is understood that the present disclosure is not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.